Pixel Trainer Wiki
Welcome to the Pixel Trainer Wiki Pixel Trainer Wiki, fan-made so please don't post any false information. Describe your topic Pixel Trainer information, how many shards does it take to get a pokemon? how many mega stones do I need to evolve? how many evolution stones do I need to evolve? answer these questions and more here. (Work in Progress, add with correct information only please) Most of the game is very straight forward. They explain everything in the intro. However, if you're like me, you just mindlessly tapped in the lit area to avoid the text. Main Screen: * The top bar is rarely used. It displays your name, total coins, diamonds and, VIP level * Just under that is your overall power, amount of pokeballs owned, and the weather's effects * There are free gifts awarded after certain amounts of time playing per day. They are as follows; 5 min - 2 EXP II cards, 5 min - 1 Random Lvl. 2 gem, 10 min - 3 Herbs, 20 min - 20 Equipment Enhancement Stones, 20 min - 4 pokeballs * In this same corner is a drop-down screen which shows; ** Rank - The top three players in the world ** Pokedex - Displays all pokemon in the game and adds color to the Pokemon cells you have caught ** Compose - Shows the progress you've made in creating different pokemon through collecting shards ** Held Items - List of all held items available in the game and their effects ** Z-Power - ** EXP Compensation - Gives you the difference in experience between you and the top player which refreshes every day. You can multiply it by spending different amounts of diamonds ** Costume Shop - You can exchange PokeCoin for custom costumes ** Pokemon Fuse - Don't even look. Nothing to see here * Right-Hand Corner: ** Recharge - Spend money on diamonds and shards ** Event - One way to go to Event Center ** Sign In - Daily scratcher and sign in bonuses * Bottom Bar (right to left): ** Clear Stage diamond bonus - Awarded after each boss ** Challenge Stage button - Opens for new level after 4 encounters by your AFK character ** Map - Gives info on map's pokemon and item output. Also, can select different maps ** Farm - For 30 diamonds you receive the rewards from 2 hours of being AFK. This will change with level and VIP level ** Auto - Let's the game automatically battle next stage until defeated (usually at a boss) * Left Bar: ** AFK EXP - tap to collect ** Pokemon - The pokemon you have caught with your AFK character (you can view them all when touching the arrow) ** Item - The items you have caught with your AFK character (it can be Equipment, Base Stones, Berries or, EXP cards) * Right Bar: ** Friend; **# Friend - send and receive 1 friendship point between friends **# Add - new friends **# Help - you can add a pokemon of your own for friends to select to help them in battle and you can select one of your friend's pokemon to assist you randomly **# Wish - you can add your extra shards for your friends to grab up. You can also buy shards for different pokemon your friends are giving up for 30 friendship points Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse